Sweet Little Amelia
by xsunshinee21
Summary: The Doctor finally gives in to Amy.


_Hey everyone. This is my very first fanfiction so don't be too harsh. Suggestions are greatly appriciated. This takes place before the events in The Big Bang._

Sweet Little Amelia

Amy woke up on the TARDIS as she had many times before. She thought of Rory, the man she was engaged to marry, for a minute then her mind shifted to the Doctor. Her Doctor. Her raggedy Doctor, the man she had run away with the night before her wedding. As soon as the Doctor had crossed her mind Rory was completely out of the picture. She got up and dressed herself. After she was finished, she walked out to the console room where she saw the Doctor pulling some levers. Amy just stood there, mesmerized by his physique. He really was a gorgeous man.

"Ah, good morning Pond," the Doctor has said after he noticed her presence in the room. "I hope you slept well," he added with a smile.

"Oh," she started, breaking out of her trance, "good morning," she finished with returning his smile.

"I hope you're ready for a fan-" he stopped suddenly. Amy looked at him with confusion. "Actually," he started up again, "Where would you like to go Miss Pond?"

"You're gonna let me choose this time?" she said with a touch of shock. The Doctor never let her choose where they went.

"Yes, it's your decision this time, Amy," which was added with a slight grin.

"Hmm.." Amy didn't know nearly as many places as the Doctor. Of course he could help her decide as long as it was her decision. "How about I describe to you what I want and you think of a place that fits it perfectly? You do know a lot more about the universe than me."

The Doctor loved her smartness, always clever and careful what to say most of the time. "Alright, sounds fair enough. What would you like?"

Amy's imagination started running wild. She started to ramble things off, "A beautiful beach, right before sundown. I absolutely love sunsets over the beach. Oh, a beach with soft sand and bright blue waters. And a waterfall nearby!" She paused to think for more ideas.

As she paused, the Doctor already knew the perfect place. Exactly the same as she was describing it. He just looked at her while she was thinking. He loved traveling with Amy. Amelia Pond, the girl who waited. All he wanted to do was to make her happy, he was going to do whatever it took to make her happy.

Amy started up again, "It just need to be perfect."

The Doctor flashed her a smile and he dashed toward the console. "I know the perfect place." He seemed to dance around his TARDIS, pulling levers and pushing buttons.

Amy watched with pure excitement. She loved watching him fly his stolen box. The mad man with a box. He flew it with such ease. She heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS landing.

"Hawaii," he said. Amy got a little disappointed when he said this, she was expecting something a little more exciting. When he saw her face he added "in 2058." That's all that it took to make Amy smile again. He sure did love that smile.

Amy ran to the door and opened it excitedly. She looked out. It was absolutely beautiful and everything that she had asked for. She was frozen in the doorway, just taking it all in. After a moment, she felt the Doctor behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

"Breathtaking," she said in awe.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to follow, "Come along Pond."

She followed, not even noticing that he had a bag until they stopped.

"What's in the bag?"

The Doctor let go of her hand and started to pull things out of the bag. "A blanket, some towels, swim suits, and some food and drinks." When he looked up at her, he saw that she was smiling at him. Of course he couldn't help but to smile back.

They set up their spot and sat down on the blanket next to each other. He was laying on his back, supporting himself with his forearms. She was sitting up, legs crossed Indian style.

Everything was just perfect.

"Doctor…"

"Yes, Amy?"

"Thank you," she turned to him giving him a huge smile.

"Anytime," he returned the smile.

Amy got up and extended her hand out to him. "Come on." The Doctor just gave her a confused look. "What? We're going swimming."

He took her hand and she led him to the warm, beautiful blue waters. They enjoyed their time in the water, splashing at each other playfully and throwing each other down.

As the sun was starting to set, they returned to their spot. Amy laid down while the Doctor did the same right next to her. Their arms were touching with their faces pointing to the sky.

Amy had so many things rushing through her mind. All about the Doctor, she just made him so happy. The feeling he gave her was unbelievable. She loved spending time with him, he was her best friend. She just had to do it.

She turned on her side, supporting herself with her arm. "Doctor, can I tell you something?"

"Of course," he turned on his side to face her.

She took a deep breath, "Doctor, I love you."

He didn't say anything. Amy's cheeks turned bright red. She sat up and just looked at the waterfall, too embarrassed to look at him. Then she heard him sit up and take a deep breath.

"Oh Amelia." She turned to look at him. "My sweet little Amelia." As he said that he brought his right hand up to her face. Amy just closed her eyes, taking in his scent, his touch, everything about him. "I love you too," he whispered right before his lips met hers.

Amy's heart was beating a hundred times faster than it normally would. His kiss was soft and gentle, his lips fitting perfectly against his. Her breathing grew faster as he wrapped his left hand around her waist, closing the space between them. She moved her arms around his neck. She could feel a sense of urgency in his lips, as if he was waiting for this.

Still holding her close, he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. "Oh Amelia, I love you more than you could ever imagine."

" Doctor, you're absolutely amazing. I'm so lucky to be here with you, you make so happy," and with that she kissed him again, pushing him down onto the blanket.


End file.
